Trudy Rehmann
Trudy Rehmann was the original housemother in Anubis House. Trudy got fired once in Season 1 for believing Sibuna about what Victor really does, but was later hired again. Trudy was replaced by Vera when Trudy left to help Jasper (who is Fabian's Godfather) with the exhibition in Season 2. She returned back to Anubis House in Season 3. Trudy is a sweet, loving and caring person, who is always concerned about the children. It was also revealed that Trudy supposedly has some feelings for Victor, the caretaker, in House of Revelations / House of Questions. We see this when Victor asks Trudy out on a date and she eagerly responds 'Yes', and then when Victor reveals why he really asked her out, she seems rather disappointed. Trudy Rehmann is portrayed by Mina Anwar. About When Nina came to the House of Anubis for the first time,Trudy gave her a warm welcome, unlike Victor. Trudy told Amber that everything would be okay when Amber saw her cat, Kitty Spice/ Mr. Black Toes dead in the cellar and investigates the cellar with Sibuna. Doubting Victor was the reason why Trudy got fired by Victor but when Mick's dad came in and threatened to take Mick out of the school, Victor finally takes down the security cameras and re-hires Trudy. Trudy doesn't seem to be in on the secret, Victor warned her about not believing anything the kids say. Trudy doesn't like to help Sibuna due to the cellar incident. She shows quite a bit of emotion, and helps out the students as much as she can, even small problems. She seems to have a crush on Fabian's Uncle Ade. In the second season, Trudy becomes assistant curator for the Treasures of Egypt exhibition. Though she is still present on campus, her housemother duties are taken over by Vera Devenish. Trudy once saw Jasper talking to The Collector, and became suspicious. Trudy was also suspicious of Vera. Trudy found evidence that Vera stole an ox bell from the library the evidence was the chain from the bell and then she found a piece of toilet paper that had blood on it. Trudy got close to the truth about Vera, but went too far when Vera locked her in the warehouse. Trudy is kidnapped, but freed later on. In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom, Trudy returned back on duty to Anubis House because Victor kicked Vera out. Throughout the season Trudy has a crush Fabian's godfather, Jasper. In House of Revelations / House of Questions, Victor believes Trudy stole the ceremonial bracelet so he asks her out on a date in order to get it back. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Victor screams at Trudy and tells her they aren't really on a date and she runs out of the room, crying. In House of Tombs / House of Smuggling, Trudy confronts Sibuna when they try to take Robert Frobisher-Smythe back to the crypt. When Trudy tries to see what is under the blanket, but they tell her it is for Alfie's magic trick, and she scurries away to get help to bring it to the school stage. Recently, Trudy has been standing up to Victor and protecting the students more. In one episode of the show, Trudy helps Jerome write a love letter for Joy. In House of Ammut / House of Heroes, Robert Frobisher-Smythe made Trudy a minor sinner as well as the other students of the house apart from Eddie & KT, who manage to escape before Robert arrives. Later in the episode, after the storm, Trudy is back to her normal self again. Click to View the Trudy Rehmann Gallery Relationships Jasper Choudhary (2012; Library Co-Workers) Trudy and Jasper worked together on the exhibition. A friendship blossomed between the two of them. Jasper was working with Jerome to get Trudy back. When she got back Jasper was glad. (See Trasper) Victor Rodenmaar (Unknown - Present; Anubis House Co-Workers) Trudy and Victor get along during the first season but Victor fires Trudy after she tries to help out Sibuna. Early in the first season, Trudy appears to have a crush on Victor. Trudy was quite pleased to see Victor cutting roses since she found one in the laundry room that looked exactly the same. During the second season Trudy seems to be a bit jealous of Victor and Vera's relationship. It could be that she is upset that Victor easily replaced her. In Season 3, Victor pretends to have feelings for Trudy and goes on a date with her in Vera Devenish had feelings for Victor and she sadly runs out of the room. (see Trutor) Robert Frobisher-Smythe Robert tried to manipulate her into thinking he liked her to further his plans. At one point he brought her flowers, but this was just before he made her into a sinner. When she became a sinner, they both actually seemed to 'like' each-other, until Ammut was defeated by Eddie & KT. Vera Devenish Trudy and Vera have a rivalry, since Trudy was the old housemother and Vera is the new one. Trudy seems jealous when Victor praises Vera. The two have a bake-off and Vera wins; however, Vera did not actually bake the cake, she bought it. When Trudy became suspicious of Vera when the Ox Bell went missing, Vera told the Collector, who kidnapped Trudy. When Sibuna rescued her, Vera brought Rufus Zeno (in a disguise) to erase her memories. After Victor forces Vera to leave Anubis House, Trudy is reinstated as housemother. Trivia *Trudy might be short for Gertrude, which might be her true given name. *Trudy had gotten quite jealous when Vera Devenish showed up at Anubis House. **She was suspicious that Vera had not baked her chocolate cake at their "friendly" bake-off competition. **She knew that Vera had stolen the ox bell from the exhibit when she found a piece of her pink clothing snagged on the broken glass. *She knows about Sibuna's existence as much as Miss Valentine does (not much knowledge). However, she has been involved from time to time, with the stuffed cat, and later getting involved with and kidnapped by Vera. She also had the dreams that led Sibuna to the senet board and the key to the mask. *Trudy lives in Anubis House, but it is unknown where her room is. It is definitely on the girls' floor. *In some Episodes you see Trudy coming out of the last door on the right side of the hallway in the girls floor. Altough in the game it is another bathroom door. *Her Dutch counterpart lives in a different house. Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy Category:House of Anubis Category:Characters Category:Adults